Going For The Gold
by blaaah
Summary: AU. Ken is in need of a job and takes up the offer of working at a flower shop. When the shop's owner's(Ran) younger brother takes an interest in Ken, things get a little crazy. RxK OxK.
1. prologue

* * *

The smoldering heat of summer weighed down wispy pieces of hair unto his forehead. The weather was unbearable and the air conditioner in his apartment was broken. He sighed miserably and tugged at the hemline of his shirt.

_What could be worse?_ He thought and reluctantly sat down in his worn recliner.

It was another typical day for Ken Hidaka. Wake up, shower, sweat, sit around, eat, and sweat some more. The young brunette couldn't possibly stand having to live like this his whole life. But what other choices did he have? He couldn't get a decent paying job because he had dropped out of high school his sophomore year and he certainly had no one else to rely on. The thought of being alone simply made him shudder but, he was too shy and was wallowing too deep in his own self pity to do anything about it.

He frowned and got up from the blue corduroy seat. "I've got to do something." He declared to himself. The fiery words echoed throughout his miniscule apartment.

* * *

"Well Mr. Hidaka," The woman, Ms. Haneoka, let the words roll off her tongue with a delicate ring. "You sound very capable for this job but, we need someone…older. I'm very sorry." The blonde woman was sitting erectly in her chair at the end of the long, grey table. On the side opposite of her, sat Ken, dressed in his nicest clothes (which weren't nice at all) with his hands tucked, almost feminine in matter, on his lap. He bit his lip rather hard as he listened to the devastating words come out of the pretty woman's mouth. It had been his second interview of the day and he had only one left. The employers had often told him he was too young but, he thought it was just and easier way to tell him he wasn't fit for the job.

"Um, thank very much, Ms. Haneoka. Good day." He dismissed himself from the table. The brunette could feel a burning sensation at his eyes. He suddenly realized he was crying as he walked out of the building's glass doors. _Maybe father was right._ Ken sniffled and grabbed the copper handles of his bike.

_Maybe I'm not good enough at all._

He hopped on his bike and set off to his last resort:_ Kitty in the House_ Flower Shoppe.

* * *

Ran glared at Omi, his co-worker and younger brother. "You put up a _Now Hiring_ sign? We don't need anybody's help!" He hissed. The short, petite blonde let out a squeak.

"Now don't throw a hissy fit! Mr. Hidaka is waiting out there for the interview to start. Besides, we'll need all the help we can get once you start college."

The redhead grumbled and stepped outside the back room. He _really_ did not like the idea of someone working at his _mother's_ flower shop. It was his job to take care of his adoptive brother Omi, and it was his job to manage the shop.

It was all his job and his job, _alone._

Ran glanced at the boy sitting on a stool next to the cash register. The brunette was rather cute, he concluded, especially with the slightly disgruntled look on his fair features. His clothes, Ran noted, were rather old and maybe a bit too tight (not that he was complaining.) Ken had dark brown eyes and they had an intriguing, but pretty, sparkle to them. He was thin and looked a tad vulnerable. The quiet redhead thought Ken's lightly bronzed skin was absolutely beautiful compared to his own.

"Mr. Hidaka, I presume?" Ran had to use his 'ice princess' façade (as Omi lovingly called it) and hoped to scare him away. He could tell that he would easily get attached to the adorable boy and that wouldn't be good for the both of them.

Ken's face went florid as the handsome man spoke to him. His voice was deep and melodic. "Yeah. Call me Ken, though? Please."

"Hm. Okay then, _Ken._ Have you ever arranged flowers?"

"Um, quite some time ago. But, I'll learn again—anything to land this job!" Ken's voice hushed. He didn't want to seem too desperate, but he really needed the money. After all, who would want to live on stale bread and crackers their whole life?

"Your age?" Ken certainly did _not _like where this was going.

"I'm, um.." Ken hesitated and pondered whether he should be honest. He figured being honest was the right thing to do. "Seventeen, Mr. Fujimiya."

Ran's face changed in a flash, a blink-and-you-miss-it smile graced his features for a mere second. "You have the job, Ken."

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is extremely AU. Ken is 17 (as already stated), Ran is around 19, and Omi is 16. More characters will pop up soon enough. Oh, and forgive me if the errors (with the interview info and such) are glaringly incorrect. I'm only 15 so I have no clue how interviews go, etc.**

Adieu.


	2. ambition

_Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
_

The mantra repeated itself over and over again in his head. When did it come to this? For him to wish his sweet little brother pain? He couldn't deny it, envy was swallowing his insides.

"See? Now why don't you put the rose by the gentian?" The redhead was peeved, listening to Omi's sickeningly sweet voice giving Ken compliments and suggestions. Ran unconsciously began tapping the end of his pencil against the marble counter, cursing under his breath every so often.

It was a sunny morning, and noon was right around the corner. It had been a week since Ken was hired, and he was learning fast. The shop had been very busy lately and it was a huge help to have gentle, kind Ken lend a hand with the flower arranging and bookkeeping. Ran often noted that the brunette gave special care to the flowers and wasn't to keen on working the cash register.

_When_, Ran thought and his grip on the pencil tightened, _did I start watching him so intently?  
_

"Ran!" Ken called out to his older co-worker, hearing the pencil suddenly snap in half. The redhead was obviously lost in his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

He snapped back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You have me worried. You keep zoning out and stuff…Are you sure you're okay?"

It was typical of Ken to question his well being so adamantly. Ran tried to disregard the look of genuine look of concern on the boy's face. "I'm fine. Get back to work. _Now._"

Ken shot him a hurt look, sighed, and went back to making a bouquet.

"By the way," Ran muttered, trying to rid his guilty conscious. "You've been doing well with the flowers. Where is Omi?" Ken promptly blushed at the half-hearted compliment and pointed toward the shop's double doors.

"He's outside."

Ran averted his eyes from the boy and hastily untied his apron, threw it on the apron rack, and walked out to check on Omi.

* * *

The breeze tickled Ran's hair, causing it to get in his eyes. "Omi, what are you doing out here?" His voice was gentle; it was a voice he once only used for two people, Omi and Ran's long deceased sister, Aya.

"Just enjoying the weather," Omi smiled and stood up from his seat on the side walk. He gave Ran a toothy smile. "It's not usual for the weather to be so cool this time of year… Y'know, Ran, I see the way you look at Ken."

Ran froze and gave Omi a look that said _I wish I didn't know what you're talking about_. Omi giggled as he saw Ran cringe at the mention of Ken.

"I'm not that stupid. What do you say if we play a game? For keeps."

"_Omi_," Ran warned, his eyes flashing.

The blonde gave another laugh and looked pointedly at his brother. "I like Ken." He went inside after making his point clear.

Ran huffed and went in after him, retreating to his room with only one thought on his mind.

_  
Ken._

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm quite aware this chapter is short, and the story is cliché and rather boring. I don't know if I really want to continue this…I'm working on another cliché RanKen story XD. Hm, so stay tuned, I might bother with updating this thing again.**

Adieu.


End file.
